


Céline's Visit

by thelostperegrine



Series: McHart Together [3]
Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostperegrine/pseuds/thelostperegrine





	1. Chapter 1

Note: Set when Céline calls Diane on a Thursday night and visits her at the office the day after. She stays the night with her while Kurt is away for a training in New York.  
See "Three Days Away".

***

Diane is packing her things and prepares to go home when she receives another phone call. She thought it's from her husband again but when she looked at it, it's from an "unknown caller". She hesitated to answer it in the beginning but she picked it up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Diane?"

A familiar voice came out. Before she realize who is it, the caller revealed her identity.

"This is Céline."

"Oh! Céline! Hi, baby. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm good, too. Why are you still awake at this hour? You should be sleeping now, right?"

"I asked mom to call you before I sleep because I'm missing you."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you. I'm missing you too, baby."

"Are you busy tomorrow? May I visit you? I want to see you."

"I'm not that busy in the afternoon. I'd love to see you."

"Okay. I'm gonna tell mom. See you tomorrow! Good night!"

"Good night, baby."

"Diane?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

A sweet smile showed after the conversation has ended. It has been a long and tiring day but the calls from her husband and Céline made Diane's day a happy one. She may be spending the night alone but she doesn't really feel that at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday afternoon came. Diane managed to finish all the paperworks earlier than she expected and as she looked on her watch, it's already 3:30pm.

She stood up, stretched a little bit, and decided to get herself another coffee before her visitor arrives.

Before she can even take a step out of her office, she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

When she turned on to the direction of the voice, she finds this little girl running towards her. When she reached her, Diane lifted her on her hips. As a greeting, the little girl gave her a tight hug and a kiss to both cheeks.

"Hi, baby! It's nice to see you."

"Hi! Nice to see you, too."

Diane turned her direction to the little girl's mom and extended her hand for a handshake which she gladly accepted and reciprocated. After that, they all went in to Diane's office.

When the door closed, Diane sat down on the couch bringing the little girl with her as she seated on her lap while her mother, Maggie, sat down on the next chair beside them.

"Diane, we're bringing coffee. Just in case you didn't have one yet."

"Oh, thank you, Maggie. I was just about to get one before you came."

Maggie gave the other coffee to Diane and started sipping it.

"This tastes good."

"I'm glad you like it."

Diane took another sip and stopped for a while when she noticed that the little girl is staring at her. She placed her coffee at the table and asked her.

"How are you, baby?"

"I'm fine. I just came from school and look! I got three stars today!"

Céline lifted her hand showing the three stars she got from school. Diane couldn't contain her happiness seeing how proud the little girl is.

"Oh, wow! Great job!"

"Thank you!"

The little girl giggled as she receives the compliment from Diane. She has this wide smile as she talks to her.

They continued talking to each other while Maggie received a call and she has to take it, leaving them for a while. When she came back, she has quite a bad/good news. 

"Diane, my mom just called saying my dad is in the hospital. I have to go there right now but I can't bring Céline with me. Would it be okay if I'll leave her with you for a while? I'll get her back later."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. Yes, sure. Céline can stay with me here. I'll take care of her. Go ahead and don't worry about us."

As soon as Maggie said her thanks to Diane, she bid goodbye and kissed her daughter and went ahead to the hospital.

"Okay. Now, it's just the two of us. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm. How about telling me about your work?"

"Well, let's start at my office. Let's go to my chair so I can show you my work."

"Okay."

They stood up and went closer to Diane's desk. Instead of she sitting, she let the little girl sit on her chair.

"I like your chair."

"Good. So let me show you some of these."

Diane showed some papers to Céline trying to simplify everything to her without really giving her technicalities about her work. Diane can't help not to chuckle once in a while seeing the little girl's reaction as she nods to everything she says acting as if she understands everything. When Diane felt she said too many things, she asked Céline again if she still wants to be a lawyer.

"So, after seeing all of these, would you still want to be a lawyer?"

"Yes! I still want to be like you."

"Then good. I know you'll become one, a good one."

"I know."

They came back to the couch and continued with their conversation. Diane answered every question Céline asked. She still finds her amazing that at the age of five, she is smart.

After about a hundred and ten questions, Céline felt hungry.

"I'm hungry."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza! And ice cream!"

"Alright. Let me just call for a delivery."

After about another twenty questions from Céline, the delivery arrived and they both started eating. They both enjoyed the food and once in a while, Céline takes a bite at Diane's pizza.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Is it okay calling you Diane?"

"Yes. That's fine. Why?"

"Because I don't call people older than me by their first name. It's disrespectful."

"Oh. So what do you want to call me then?"

"I don't know. What do you like?"

Diane had to think for a moment. This little girl is asking her a simple question she can't answer. She doesn't have any idea how or what to answer because she herself can't explain what is her role to the little girl's life.

Before she can respond, a phone call interrupted her thoughts.

"Hi, Diane. It's Maggie. How's Céline?"

"Hi, Maggie. She's okay. We're eating now. She's a good girl."

"Good to hear. Ahm, Diane, can I ask you another favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I'm still in the hospital and I don't think I can't leave here yet. I was wondering if Céline can stay the night with you? If that won't cause too much of an inconvinience, of course."

"Oh. Of course, not. That will be fine. It's Saturday tomorrow anyway and Kurt is in New York. But, would she be okay without you? I mean, will she not look for you during the night?"

"She'll be fine. Sometimes she sleeps with my parents. Can I talk to her?"

Diane gave the phone to Céline and she talked with her mother. The little girl kept nodding at what her mother is saying to her. After few minutes, she gave back the phone to Diane.

"Diane, I already explained to her that I can't be with her tonight and that she'll have to stay with you. She has a spare clothes on her bag she can use tonight."

"Okay. But Maggie, is there anything I have to do? I mean I never had a child before. You think she will be fine with me?"

"She will be fine. If you have any concern, call me. And Diane, thank you so much."

"No problem, Maggie. Okay then, I'll text you my home address so you can pick her up there."

After the phone call ended, she turned her attention back to Céline. Seeing the little girl beside her gave her an undescribable feeling. She didn't exactly know what's going on but she likes it. She likes spending time with her. She likes being with her. She likes the fact that she can act like a mother to her.

When she looked at her watch saying it's already 5:30pm, Diane decided to call it a day. She have accomplished everything she needs for the day and going home early tonight is something she can do especially that a little girl will be spending the night with her.


	3. Chapter 3

After fixing her belongings, they went home. When they reached the house, the little girl can't help not to be excited seeing her house and to spend the night with her.

"Your house is beautiful."

"Thank you."

The little girl kept exploring Diane's house. She admires everything about it just as much as she admires Diane. After the little girl explored almost everything, she asked another question.

"Diane? Can I call you mommy?"

"What?"

Again, it was a simple question asked by a five-year old girl but Diane don't know what to answer. This is a follow up to her previous question which she finds difficult to answer.

"Mommy. Can I call you mommy?"

"But you already have a mommy, right?"

"Yes. But, you're different."

"Ugh. Ahm. You're mommy might get angry at me."

"She won't. She knows I love her and I love you, too."

"If that's what you want, then okay, you can call me 'mommy' too."

"Yehey! Thank you, mommy!"

Diane's approval being called 'mommy' by the little girl gave a wide smile for both of them. Céline wrapped her hands around Diane and gave her a tight hug. As a reply, Diane kissed her forehead. A kiss that paints a thousand words.

After the short conversation, they decided to get ready for bed. Diane helped Céline with her nightly routine. When they finished, they went to bed and called Céline's real mom to say good night. After the phone conversation, it's time for Céline to say good night to her other mommy.

"Okay, you have to sleep now."

"I know. But for me to sleep, you have to hug and kiss me. And stay here until I fall asleep."

Diane gave the little girl a tight hug and kisses to her forehead and both cheeks.

"Good night, mommy."

"Good night, my baby."

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you, too."

After saying good night, Diane tucked in Céline and she fell asleep. She felt happy just looking at the sleeping little girl on her bed. She felt happy to experience being a mother to this little girl. She may not be the real mommy but she feels like one.


End file.
